


Sun And Shadow

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A moment hidden, or at least gently unacknowledged.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



_What's that ...?_

Music, _new_ music, soft and melancholy; a lap harp, or maybe a lyre. 

Curious despite herself, drawn by the sound, Olivia slipped between slender pillars and eased past a trellis draped with flowering vines (who had expected such a lovely garden in an isolated desert outpost?) and -- at last -- spotted the harpist, perched on a low bench beside a small artifical pond. His pale-crowned head bent low as he plucked the strings; intent on his songs, he did not notice her approach.

Good. The music was so lovely.

Slipping back again into the concealing shade of the arbour, she began to dance.

-*-

_Who was that ...?_

From the corner of his eye he'd spotted her, a flicker of motion in the stillness -- and despite the dancer's regalia Edward registered instantly the uncertainty and nervousness in every line of her posture.

Yet she'd stood, and listened, and oh did she not retreat far at all ...

She'd slipped away like a mirage; but her flickering shadow, weaving across the the dark lacework of the trellis' own shade, gave her away.

He hid a smile, head low, and continued to play.


End file.
